Une grande fumisterie
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Harry va mal depuis la mort de Severus. Réellement. Alors Draco s'occupe de lui, mais... Est-ce réellement en mémoire de son parrain ou pour autre chose ? Post-HP/SS. slash / yaoi .


Titre : Une grande fumisterie

Auteur : camille_miko

Personnage(s)/Couple(s): Harry/Severus (dans le passé), Draco.

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

Notes éventuelles : Severus Snape = Severus Rogue ; Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy. Ecrite pour hp_slash_fr

* * *

« Interdit au mot _Valentin_ »

Draco eut un sourire. Harry était réellement… Bref, égal à lui même. Entrant sans frapper, il le trouva dans le salon de la vieille maison des Black.

–Encore en train de bouder la Saint–Valentin ? Tu ne crois pas que…

–La ferme, Malfoy ! Et si tu allais rejoindre la personne qui va se plier à ce jour dans l'espoir que tu la sautes ?

–Potter, tu prends la tête ! C'est pas moi, mais Roux–land qui a décidé que je devais venir, alors, pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi.

Face au silence du brun, il continua plus doucement.

–Pas la peine de bouder, ils s'inquiètent. Ca fait cinq ans que Parrain est mort et tu es toujours aussi désagréable pour la Saint–Valentin, sans parler des autres jours où tu envoies paître les gens qui ont flashé sur toi.

–Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Draco, murmura–t–il, s'adoucissant d'un coup.

Le blond poussa un soupir. Il se souvenait très bien de la mort de Severus et des semaines qui avaient suivi. Il avait été tué après la guerre par un mangemort en fuite, Rosier, qui voulait venger le Lord. Cliché, mais cruellement vrai. Harry avait été effondré et même les Weasley n'avaient rien pu faire contre cela. Un jour, Granger–Weasley lui avait demandé de passer. À vrai dire, elle lui avait ordonné, mais depuis que son parrain sortait avec le Sauveur –six ans– il avait dû se faire au Trio et il finissait par pas trop mal s'entendre avec eux. Bref, Harry passait son temps à pleurer, ne s'alimentait presque plus et était d'une humeur exécrable. Draco avait dû l'insulter, les faire régresser à l'époque de Poudlard pour qu'il réagisse. Ils s'en étaient sortis plus vivants que depuis plusieurs semaines et couverts de bleus. A ce moment–là, Harry s'était écroulé en larmes dans les bras du filleul de son ex–amant. Au final, ils s'étaient rapprochés et Draco était le seul à pouvoir le provoquer, le menacer. Ils se battaient souvent, aux mains nues, à la mode sorcière. Harry s'écroulait toujours en larmes. Le blond s'occupait toujours de lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il s'occupait de Harry ou s'il honorait la mémoire de son Parrain.

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Draco était là. Madame Weasley devait encore s'inquiéter et l'héritier Malfoy avait –encore– été désigné pour l'inviter.

–Draco, sois gentil et fous–moi la paix. Combien de fois faudra–t–il te le dire ? Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas oublier Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à mes côtés à chaque instant, même maintenant. J'en suis incapable. Certains soirs, je sens encore son odeur dans le lit, sa voix résonne encore dans la maison.

Draco soupira. Il savait tout cela. Au début, il n'avait rien voulu entendre de la relation privée de son Parrain et de Harry. Après son décès, il avait toléré d'entendre des choses, d'autres avaient échappé à Potter. Il avait appris ainsi –à sa plus grande horreur– qu'il était un bon coup, un amant tendre et délicat, mais aussi avec la fougue d'un tout jeune homme. En même temps, il avait été rassuré. Les dernières années de sa vie, Severus Snape avait été aimé, follement et avait aimé avec tout autant de passion. Il se doutait qu'ils pouvaient être heureux, mais, tomber sur une photo où Harry était assis aux pieds de Severus, un journal à la main, celle de Severus dans ses cheveux et son regard le couvant avec amour, lui en avait offert une preuve éclatante.

Le seul regret qu'il avait maintenant était la mélancolie sans fin de Harry. Aucun homme, ni aucune femme n'avaient su attirer son intérêt en cinq années. Certaines fois, il sentait l'envie de serrer le jeune homme contre lui, de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Harry si fragile, si humain, ce besoin se faisait plus présent.

Mais Harry ne voyait que le filleul de l'homme qu'il aime à travers lui. N'avait–il jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre en lui ? Du jour où ils s'étaient fréquentés, Harry n'avait plus vu son ennemi.

Alors, Draco venait, secouait Harry, le forçait à reprendre le dessus, l'encourageait à sortir, à voir de nouvelles personnes, l'engageait à se lier avec d'autres personnes. Quelques fois, quand il savait que les mots ne feraient rien, il forçait Harry à s'occuper de lui, pendant qu'il préparait un vrai repas et quelques autres plats qu'il mettait au frigo pour la semaine. Quand il revenait, une table était mise, avec classe, un déjeuner fin était servi, à travers une jolie présentation. Il parlait de tout et rien, laissant Harry répondre. Ou non. Il racontait une vie dont l'amant de son Parrain ne voulait plus faire partie.

Certaines fois, il venait sous prétexte de Molly Weasley, sans que ce ne soit forcément le cas. Il attendait, s'occupait de Harry, veillait sur son sommeil quand celui–ci était épuisé par des nuits de veille. Un jour où le brun lui avait demandé pourquoi il était sa B.-A., il lui avait répondu qu'il faisait ce que son Parrain aurait voulu et que tant qu'il n'aurait pas une autre personne qui aurait pris la place de Severus dans son cœur, alors il devrait continuer. C'était un mensonge. Même plus tard, il resterait.

Ce soir–là, après le dîner qu'il avait sublimé un peu plus que d'habitude, après avoir parlé tous les deux de cet absent, qui restait toujours entre eux, après tout cela, Draco força Harry à aller se coucher. Là, il attendit qu'il s'endorme profondément, avant d'embrasser son front, unique cadeau de Saint–Valentin qu'il s'offrait, et de s'occuper un peu de Grimmauld Place.

***

Plus tard, dans la noirceur du Manoir Malfoy, il racontait sa journée au portrait de Severus, au cœur de la seule pièce lumineuse. Il lui disait des mensonges, racontant que Harry était heureux, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'amour, parce que Severus restait dans son cœur, mais qu'il aspirait à retrouver un compagnon, avant de s'enfoncer dans les pièces sinistres où il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une fumisterie. Severus était en paix, Harry retrouvait un peu de vie et lui attendait la prochaine visite –Noël, son anniversaire ou le sien, fête de la libération, …– où Harry n'utiliserait le verbe « aimer » que pour sa nourriture.

Fin.

Les reviews sont appréciées !


End file.
